Max Is mIne
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: An old girlfriend of Max comes but Caroline will not be ignored.
1. Sonya Arrives

_Max is mine_

_By  
_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_It was a nice normal night for the girls. _

"_I can't wait to go home my feet are killing me" Caroline complain and Max responded, "Why do you think I wear these boots?" "So it could be easy for you to kick someone's ass." Caroline said and max smiled because that's so true. "Yes and because I'm under contract by fetish feet dot com not to show my feet in public." Max told Caroline and she didn't know that web sites like that could put people under contract. _

"_Max if your under contract; why haven't you made any money from that?" Caroline asked and Max responded, "The site went under and I have several more months left on said contract." Caroline shook her head like she understood that. Max then slapped her ass and Caroline realized her girlfriend feels rather spunky which she will witness tonight. _

_The door swung open and as Max had her back turn someone stood in back of her then whispered, "So what does a girl need to do to get lick by you?" The girl asked and Max widened then she turned around to see a brown creamed woman with raven hair stand in back of her. Max then punch her right in the face. "Bitch!" Max yelled and storm off. "Damn now that girl hit the ground hard!" Earl yelled. _


	2. Caroline is snow white

_Max Is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Caroline ran after Max in the freezer as the pissed off Brunette turned to see her roommate as well as her girlfriend walk to her. "I'm not in the mood of Max shares her feelings time." Max told Caroline and the blond asked, "Who was that girl you hit?" _

_Max paused again and gave Caroline a look then said, "Her name is Sonya and she's the biggest closet you ever met. She's one of a million reasons why I don't trust people." Caroline is reminded to thank Sonya for that when she actually talks to the girl. _

"_So you meet she would be Oleg's sweet fantasy." Caroline said and Max responded, "Yep but then she would tell him to drop the video camera then she would the memory card to a safety deposit box so she could put it in there only to take it out when she wants to fuck another girl." Caroline couldn't believe this Sonya girl would do all of that just to keep it a secret that she likes girls. _

"_I'm sorry I could hit the girl for you too." Caroline told Max and the street wise hot tempered brunette saw Caroline like a little puppy ready to bite Sonya's leg. "No but thank you." Max said and Caroline responded, "I will make-out and grind all over you if that helps to make her see what she's missing." Max paused for a second and said, "Hold that thought." _

_As Max walked out there Hung scolded her. Max gave Sonya her death look. _

"_Relax I'm not going to sue." Sonya said and added, "I'm surprise you hit me with your right." She then looked down and saw Max's boots. "Still under contract." Sonya trying to make small talk. _

"_What do you want closet ho?" Max asked and Sonya responded, "Look I need a place to stay..." _

_Max laughed a little and said, "Wait! Your want me to give you a place to stay after fucking me, leaving me and putting our..." "Max I don't have that box anymore I'm out. I'm bisexual and my parents basically said that I'm not there daughter. They would go going use a branding iron to put the word Les on my ass but I got out of there just in time.."Sonya said and Max responded, "Dam I wish I could have the honor." _

_"I'm sorry for fucking you over and I am sorry..." Sonya said and Max responded, "Whatever. What do you want Closet Ho?" "Closet ho needs a place to sleep..." Sonya said and Max responded, "So it's not because you miss me. You're homeless. Oh my God I'm loving Karma!" Caroline did her best to ignore what was going on but Max knew her girl very well, she was listening. _

"_Babe!" Max yelled and Caroline turned to walk to Max. "This is my girlfriend Caroline." Max said and Sonya smirk at first because she couldn't believe this blonde Snow White was her girlfriend. "Right Max this Paris Hilton wanna be is your girl." Sonya said and Caroline responded, "This Paris Hilton wanna be would take your ex throw her on the table and make out right in front of you." Max turned to Caroline loving how bold she was. Sonya kept on laughing and Caroline did just that. Max was actually loving this and Sonya was speechless. "Any questions?" Caroline asked Max's ex. _


	3. Sleep over

_Max Is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

"_Oh my God that was awesome!" Max yelled as they walked in and Caroline was happy with herself that Max liked how she was so protective. "Thank you." Caroline said and Max grabbed her girl around the waist then laid a kiss on her. _

"_Listen Sonya was like Meth to me which every now and then is still very hard to get over but you know you are like a cool anti-drug." Max said and Caroline didn't know how to respond to that, "Thank you I think." As they paused there was a knock on the door. _

_Max rolled her eyes and opened the door to Sonya, "Thank you Caroline and Max." Sonya said and Max responded, "Here's the rules we're going to have sex and we're going to be up late. Don't touch me, her, the computer, the oven or anything else unless you ask me if anything goes missing I kick you out no questions asked." _

_Sonya had another girl on the side that she was thinking about trying something with like a relationship. She was in a way giving Max a last chance._

_Caroline was on the computer and she found a hit there was a comic book movie Adaption convention that was going to happen which was an offer for a job to the two girls. _

"_Max this is going to pay five thousand dollars our gay friends did it." Caroline said and Max responded, "What are we doing sleeping?" "If we go out there Sonya..." Caroline said and Max responded, "Seriously?" "I got to put on my clothes because I don't want her to see me naked." Caroline told her and Max paused because she was about to get all bitchy. She turned Caroline then just laid a deep tongue kiss on her. _

"_I want you to wear a bra, panties and your high heels because I want her to see how I upgraded because your beautiful, smart and I want her skank ass to know what she missed." Max said and Caroline responded, "Max that was the sweetest thing you ever said, I'm going to wear my smallest one." Caroline changed and Max looked back because she's realizing that she's so close to saying, **I love you." **_


	4. The other woman

_Max Is Mine _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Four_

_The following morning Caroline was getting her robe on as Sonya came out of the bathroom._

"_Max she doesn't deserve you dressing up like that in front of me. She was trying to make me hit on her." Sonya said and Max laughed at her, "No bitch I told her to do that." Sonya didn't understand. _

"_Do you know that Caroline went to see her dad and told him about us? She may be annoying at times but she doesn't care what people think?" Max asked and Sonya responded, "But I don't care now..." _

"_What you should get a pedal?" Max asked and Sonya responded, "No but I was the girl you came out to everyone about now I want some fucking respect." Caroline closed the door and came out to say, "You don't deserve Max or respect. You may have come out now but you missed your chance. Max is the best person you could have in your corner...So why don't you show Max you could at least be a friend? Max and I would talking about and we want to see if your interested to help with this order." Caroline said and Sonya responded, "What's in it for me?" _

"_Do you know how much is 1/3 of 5,000?" Max asked and Sonya accepted the offer. "Why are you doing this?" Sonya asked and then she got a buzz on her phone... "Take that phone call first." Caroline suggested_

_Sonya closed the door and knew it was Robin. "Hi." Sonya said and Robin responded, "I was going to do some comic convention with Ted because he's talking about a new building which is like a shrine...Can you meet me there?" Robin asked and Sonya looked to the door as she realize that Max was going to choose Caroline. She knew Robin was the woman for her. "Are you going to go dress up?" Sonya asked._

_**The sequel is called Panic at A Convention...** _


End file.
